Balmy Dreams
by Michrure
Summary: The struggle to maintain identity can be difficult. Vaan breaks the Strahl as Balthier finds something he might come to cherish beyond material wealth. BalthierVaan. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The struggle to maintain identity can be difficult. Vaan breaks the Strahl as Balthier finds something he might come to cherish beyond material wealth. BalthierVaan. Short Story.

**One**

_The Strahl_  
_Balfonheim Aerodome_  
_3:12 PM_

The endless hum the engine rang loudly, however, louder in the ears of the blond Veira. The sound was accustom to her long brown tips ears and the notion sometimes edged her to ponder if that was one of the reasons she couldn't hear the simple wisp of a breeze, or a gentle whisper of floating leaves and pollen.

Light eyebrows furrowed as she made her way towards the cockpit of the ship. Her olive smooth skin was smeared with oils and other mechanical excrement. Nono took her place as she decided it was high time she returned to the pilot seat to see just why her certain brown haired partner had not revved the engine as she had asked exactly thirteen minutes ago. Unfortunately, logic answered that and not the superstition of the number.

The metal sliding of the door clipped the air as she opened it. Eyes fell instantly to a nearly empty cockpit. A frown grew on her lips as she stepped in but it faltered when seeing the young blond Hume curled nearly childishly in the co-pilot seat. What was the boy doing in here and why would he be asleep when they would be leaving so shortly? The boy always agitated her slightly even if it was always in good health.

"I just did not seem to have the heart to poke him awake when he was obviously so lost in those balmy dreams of his."

The Veira turned her head to see her partner standing behind her, the usual innocent mask of a smirk on his face. She only frowned deeper. "Balthier, we leave for the Feywood soon-"

The interruption came all too quickly, "Vaan claimed he could start the engine for you. Excuses are hardly like me, the truth was I had to speak with Reddas."

"He is asleep." Fran replied both calm and blunt.

"I'm not asleep!" A new voice shouted this one boyish and fresh.

Balthier and Fran both looked at the sleepy Hume who only blinked and smiled at them in return. The smile turned grin as if trying to sheepishly brush off a mistake that would place him in a time out. Ever the one to try and impress with something he claimed he could always do.

Fran was not fooled. "Start the engine in ten minutes sharp." Her voice was hardened and clipped only proving to portray her fatigue and obvious annoyance at her task being halted via sleeping pirate aspirators. She only wished to have the ship running again and her skin to be clean.

Before turning to leave Fran touched a clawed hand to Balthier shoulder and shook her head. "You should treat him like a proper apprentice or as none at all. It only wastes your time and mine." She departed with a sigh on her lips.

Balthier looked annoyed. Brown eyebrows furrowed as he turned to shout at her retreating figure. "He is not my apprentice!"

She only waved a dismissive hand and disappeared behind a mechanical door.

"He is not." Balthier repeated under his breath. The reassurance he was trying to shower himself with of the note was lost when he turned to look at Vaan again. The boy was already trying to pick the correct buttons to fulfill the task Fran had given him in perfect precision. The urge Balthier got to point out exactly what buttons to press had to be forcibly choked back.

"Vaan," Balthier said with tone laced with sarcasm, "could you not have turned on the engine a mere fifteen minutes ago? You say you want to be a pirate, but you can't even turn on a ship, Fran isn't one to be kept waiting on these things."

Replying, Vaan only shouted back with a determined, "It's not my fault when you said you were leaving me to do it when it was your job in the first place."

Balthier rolled his eyes and adjusted the white cuffs to his sleeves. He was not going to play some blame game with the boy. "I entrusted you with a simple task and you failed to complete it. I fall short to see how this is truly my fault."

"You left me here!"

"And you, my boy, fell asleep."

"Will you shut up and please just tell me how to do this before Fran shoots an arrow in _your_ face?"

Clicking his tongue, Balthier moved towards the pilot seat and fell into it. He adjusted gold and white clothing leisurely and white cuffs were played with once more. Taking his time, Balthier moved amber eyes across the panels in front of him. Slowly working a hand across it, he brushed his fingers on certain buttons but pressed none.

"Balthier!" Vaan yelped out again, agitated.

In truth, Vaan wished to understand every single aspect of this machine that lay in front of him. Remembering how Fran had clicked and pressed certain items and pulled the ship into the sky so fluidly had intrigued him. To be able to live free of any sort of restraints made his heart stir. How badly did Vaan want to know and to understand? Many times he wondered how and why he claimed his dream to be a pirate was his absolute or how it seemed to give him a purpose. Everyone needed an aspiration, didn't they?

When he looked at Balthier with light cream eyes he would feel near adoration for the older man. Vaan recalled his first glance of the man when he learned that the captain was indeed a real pirate and in moments he had wanted to learn everything there was to Balthier, adore and learn both. Besides Balthier was an ideal, living by the sky and with no restraints holding him down by the Empire.

But when Balthier was being positively slow with his teachings Vaan grew impatient and rebellious. There wasn't enough time in his life to wait for Balthier to adjust those blasted laced white cuffs of his.

Fran wouldn't wait either; he could feel her cold mental glare wave a shiver up his spine.

So he clicked. Vaan reached out and tried to press the correct buttons that Fran had pressed the first time he had watched her. Upon pressing the last red button the blond boy gave a loud yell of surprise as the ship jolted violently and spurted forward before it came to the ground with a loud crash a few meters from its starting dock.

Balthier, both surprised at Vaan's rash decision had jolted with the ship. His forehead came down on the dashboard with a slapping smack and his teeth grinding in short wincing pain.

Dust floated up and clouded the windows momentarily. The dust settled at such a slow pace that Vaan had time to glance at Balthier whom was rubbing his reddening skin. That same sheepish smile started to work over his lips.

_Opps._

"Bloody hell. This is why Fran thinks you should never touch the ship." Balthier growled out through clenched teeth.

The sky pirate was still rubbing his forehead while pondering just why Vaan was so inclined to learn these things with such an unyielding curiosity when he never took the time to learn from the beginning, no rules or guidelines. In other circumstances Balthier would have found that befitting of any sky pirate but even then some things just needed to be taken slowly to learn.

Even if he had taken his time just to see Vaan act so rashly. The boy's girl, Penelo, was correct about her view of the headstrong boy. Was it bad Balthier had made it nearly a game to see how Vaan would respond to his goose stepping?

Balthier frowned. Perhaps Reddas and Fran were, partly, correct about Balthier indeed seeing Vaan as a sort of apprentice. The boy had so easily clung and came along for this never ending journey for the evil Nethicite and fit in so well, a sort of center hold for the merry little group of theirs. Vaan's mildly annoying optimism had developed into as a sort of glue for them all.

Was it that that made Balthier feel inclined at times to show Vaan the ropes? No, surely it was only because he did not want the boy to die. He paid no mind to his subconscious telling him that Vaan could clearly take care of himself, or Basch and the others would do just as fine a job as Balthier would, if not better.

Simply, Balthier felt inclined to be near the things he felt were of worth; in hopes that only stayed at a materialistic aspect.

The pirate's inner musing was quickly cut short when he felt a hand tug at his sleeve in urgency. Gaze meeting with Vaan's desperate one, he nearly paused at the emotional expression. Vaan was biting his lip tightly in his teeth and eyes looked deeply concerned. Blond bangs of hair fell into his face as he sucked on his lower lip now in a sort of insecure gesture. Balthier thought it to be distressing to see Vaan so worried, like he should never have to be concerned about anything trivial.

Vaan then held tighter, tugging the fabric of the captain's sleeve. Balthier twitched. "Is Fran going to kill me?" The boy exclaimed.

The obvious fact of the angry Veira soon would be coming to cast whatever Arcane and Black magic alike on them donned over his expression. Too much contemplation on his boy and wincing from smacking his forehead had made Balthier fall short on time. Luckily, Vaan was there to hold things together yet again.

Balthier stood and made for the door at more haste then even Vaan. He knew of the temper that Fran may or may not choose to inflict upon him and how fast Fran could be to make a point. Simply, he had to make his exit. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out, Vaan."

"Hey!"

Vaan was quick to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

_The Feywood  
__9:44PM_

It was already growing late in the day and the sun had already sunk into the Earth. All around the sounds of chirping bugs and nesting birds echoed into the slowly chilling air. Unknown creatures with fangs and capacious mouths lurked in trees and in bushes just waiting for a tasty morsel or Hume to pass their way.

They had walked here.

Penelo fell into a sitting position upon a rotting log. It seemed well enough to hold her small weight. The wood felt cushioned under her from dense mosses and grass. Growing used to the vast amount of traveling they had done it did not phase her anymore of the insects that probably called the inside of the log, home.

Besides, she had the right to be tired and collapse onto the log wither it be deconstructing with time or it be of strong oak. She was fatigued, her brow smeared with dirt and hair askew. Her metal pole upon her back grew heavier with each step she took and her boots were knee high with dirt and fur from the animals in Golmore. Luckily, her boots went to her knees.

She huffed with distaste as she brushed a hand across her dirty brow. Oh how Penelo longed for a hot spring or a mere gate crystal. A quick trip home would be lovely.

Of course Penelo was not allowed that simple luxury. Due to the fact that her so called brave and honourable childhood friend had somehow managed to break that ship they should have been riding. That somehow her childhood friend had claimed it was all done by Balthier and that the walk to the woods would be good for everyone. He had given ridiculous claims that they would reach The Feywood before nightfall.

Sometimes, she just wondered how Vaan always managed to get people motivated to make a trip as long as this, from Balfonheim all the way to The Feywood. That was nearly the entire expanse of Dalmasca.

Penelo looked up from the toes of her boots to Balthier. He looked a little exhausted himself. The man stood with a slight hunch in his posture but was obviously trying to hide such a fact. He was also smeared with the grim from the travel with his gun held loosely in his right hand.

What came as peculiar to the young girl was that little red line that marred Balthier's forehead, like he had a mix up with the edge of a low ceiling and had walked rather pathetically into it. The line was an agitated one as if he had been rubbed long after it had been inflicted to his once flawless skin. Penelo raised a light coloured eyebrow. How did he get that? Guilty of having watched the little red line for the entire trip already, she looked back down at her mucky boots. It was rude to stare.

It just looked so out of place on his forehead. When he talked it wiggled.

"We should set up a camp here till morning." Basch advised, leaning against a tall rough tree. Shaggy hair looked tenfold more ragged and his clothing damp. His shield lay against the bark of the tree trunk.

Shivering, Ashe nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It was much too cold for the clothing she adorned. How she too also longed for a gate crystal, but she would persevere till they reached the true destination. It was close, was it not? She disliked having to wait one more night but obviously the group was growing wary.

"I wonder who it was that actually thought walking to The Feywood would be a splendid idea. Oh yes, was it the wonderfully daring future sky pirate, how did I ever forget." Balthier said with the note of annoyance not hiding in his tone.

Vaan, whom was standing up ahead of the rest of the group had winced slightly when hearing the voices behind him. He stood rigid and free of any sort of tension, or at least he came off as such. His skin shivered with cold goose bumps and blond hair fell matted to his forehead. Scouting ahead a path was something Basch usually up took but at the sight of his wary growing party members had taken the job as his own. Furthermore, it was technically his fault that they had to tread here by foot, as much as he tried to pin it on Balthier at the time.

Turning, the Hume boy frowned at Balthier, that same fuming he did whenever proved to have been fallible. Vaan knew that he had let them down by having the trip extend for longer then it needed to be but having Balthier snap at him for such a thing upset him. That he had somehow let Balthier and the others down and the sky pirate was not afraid to point such a thing out. Of course not, he was Captain Silver Tongue.

Cream eyes stared at the tired pirate only to have his stare returned. Parts of Vaan longed for that acceptance from the older man, wanting simply to have things go right on this road to achieving his goals. Making Balthier angry and nearly destroying the engine to the Strahl were not on his right list. Sure, Vaan had committed himself to helping Ashe in her cause and gaining the freedom of his country but somehow becoming a pirate free of anything and a lust for treasure was also on his high list. Being near Balthier was also one of them; he was the closest thing Vaan had to maintaining his goal.

Vaan, stubborn and suddenly defensive, spoke up. "So what! We'll just hang around here for a while and rest up, alright? Not a thing to worry about." That optimistic smile came to his lips.

"And wait for the wolves to come out, yes?" Balthier countered, looking at Vaan with disdain.

Clenching his fist, Vaan was about to retort. The aspect that they argued about these little things peeved him. That no matter the case Balthier could always respond with something equally lashing no matter how hard Vaan would try to make things right.

It was interrupted by the whizzing hiss of passing arrows so entirely close to his ear that he felt the wind it cut lick at his chilled skin. The arrow flew past him just missing by a millimetre and hit something with sickening crunch just behind Vaan.

Fran had her bow lifted and hand poising to reach for another arrow. She looked positively focused on a point behind Vaan. "Fight now, bicker later." She declared.

Vaan watched Penelo and the others jump into action. Weapons were pulled from sheaths and the surroundings around both Ashe and Penelo starting to shimmer with practiced magicks swiftly being cast. Vaan watched Balthier lift his gun.

The blond Hume boy turned on his heel and had to immediately jump back with reflex. A raucously large Marlboro stood before him with its mouth dripping wet with foul smelling saliva and teeth covered with liquid greens and juices. Its long green tentacles shivered and shimmied in the air with angry vigour as it let out a gruesome odour and a scream. It was usually large for its species and should not have been found in this wood. Yet here it was, perhaps a mark for some bold hunter.

"Vaan!" Ashe shouted her voice somewhere behind him. He ducked immediately at her call, just missing the violent swing of a tentacle.

The thundering of the gun echoed loudly in the air. Balthier shot away at the large creature just managing to blast of one of its many limbs before it could strike Vaan down. A smirk came to his lips. "Better keep up with the pace, Vaan!"

"I know, I know!"

The truth was they were getting extremely exhausted. The long walk and with their provisions so low that if they did not meet with a traveling merchant soon newly acquired injuries may have to go untreated. This was also known to Vaan which proved to make the guilt of making such a rash move back in Balfonheim even stronger. It was distracting him. Vaan slashed and hacked with his sword swiftly as all good boys did for his speed and size yet there was a lag in his step and less shinning valour to his eyes.

The others around Vaan lagged as well. He was not the only one feeling the consequences of the trip. Hack after hack and magic slowly being depleted as the Fira spells burned the palms of the mage's hands. Catching Basch in the corner of his eye slowly drop to one knee.

Penelo cried out and fell to the moist ground. Vaan continued to attack. Ashe hissed out in pain but refused to fall. Vaan jumped this way and that, slicing off another thick vine.

The monster squealed loudly and reared its ugly head in vengeance. Angry that it was being attacked by the prey it had targeted and meeting such painful counter, the beast growled out with anger and seemed to lock itself on Vaan and having the Hume as a prize.

Vaan yelled out and brought up his shield to defend from the attack but was a moment short. The Marlboro lashed out at him with such haste it snapped the air and made for the side of his unprotected head. He didn't have time to move. The hit would collide.

Time slowed as Vaan watched the tentacle protrude the air, thinking that he was meeting with death with the next moment and that the merciful world was allowing him to watch. He couldn't move. His mind was much too distracted with feelings of unachieved goals and dreams or a sense of guilt washing up his spine. That was why Vaan had not the time to dodge the lashing limb of the Marlboro.

No hit came. No pain or any sort of lashing to throw him to the dirty ground. Instead in a flash of golden browns and white and a loud torrent of bullets was all that flashed in front of Vaan.

Balthier had taken the hit.

All held still as Balthier stood in front of Vaan shoulder speared with the tentacle clean through. A mixture of green liquid and the choking colour of blood red rapidly stained Balthier's clothing. The gun was dropped to the ground with a clack.

"Balthier!" Lifting his sword Vaan was quick to retaliate, no longer distracted by subconscious thoughts. The sharp blade came down to slice away the Marlboro vine and both Fran and Ashe were quick to finish the monster off.

The older man fell limp to the ground as soon was he was no longer held in place by the Marlboro. Vaan felt sick to the core with unyielding guilt. Why had the pirate taken a hit he so obviously deserved?

But there was no time to place blame for the critical hit on someone. No time to sit wasting away in his contemplation on why he hadn't moved. That wasn't like Vaan. No, he would instantly try and make things right again and make sure the person that was closest to helping Vaan to his goal would heal. Vaan did not want Balthier to be taken with something as simple as a fight with an oversized Marlboro. Vaan knew that Balthier would brush this off in the morning.

There was so much blood and no items to heal the fresh wound. Nearly no magic power left to be saved on the white spells.

The six bodies fell to a dull silence only huffing with harsh breath or mumbling small words of cure spells. Vaan knelt near the dead Marlboro with Balthier supported by his arm. Vaan didn't hesitate to stop the bleeding. The wound would have to be healed the good old fashioned way, bandages and bed rest.

Fran stepped forward, cradling her wrist in her uninjured one, offering a small smile. "Balthier would claim… that it was a whim of the leading man."

Vaan nearly snorted and shook his head. "He told me to keep up the pace."

"Balthier was simply trying to make sure you stayed at your best. He'll probably tell you that when he wakes up. Don't let him know that you know of his protective side."

Careful to lift Balthier against his side, Vaan stood. "We should go to Eruyt…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

_Eruyt Village  
7:43AM_

As unwelcome as they stood with much debate from Fran and Myrn, the group was allowed a short stay. Only a few days would be given to the traveling entourage to heal and to stock up on provisions. Of course with such hospitality that the Veira had they had given them one room with one single bed. Thinking back the mention that they should have stopped by here should have been a must in the first place but Fran had been so entirely discontent on the idea. Now was another story as Balthier was severally injured and stocks needed to be replenished.

There was a dull ache pounding in Balthier's head. As if some sort of animal was throwing itself from to and fro inside his cerebellum. Brown eyes slowly flickered open only to shut tightly again as the sunlight burning through the window shinned in his eyes. Balthier let himself settle for a few moments against the soft support of the bed under him.

He had not an idea where he was stationed or how he managed to get himself into a bed. But looking up at the ceiling of cedar and leaves he could only come to the conclusion that he was still in some sort of forest. Eruyt? Near Golmore, he was not far from The Feywood.

He let his body sink into the comfort of the bed for a long moment. Blurry mind trying to piece together the last image he could recall before he woke up here. All he came up with were messy images of green smog, trees that reached the skyline and pain.

It came to Balthier moments later. Oh yes, the Marlboro, how he threw himself in front of the dawdling blond boy on a mere reflex. Of course, he had only done such a thing since the leading man always had to make sure the support characters were saved in the last moment.

Balthier let a small smirk lift the corner of his lips. He knew fully why he had done it, as much as his ego claimed it to be a whim of the leading man. He knew it was because he was feeling that same protectiveness of Vaan.

Perhaps he had been much too hard on the younger boy. Balthier remembered all too vividly how he had sarcastically put Vaan down. It was for the better good, Vaan would not learn to stand against the world if not challenged by harsh words directed at him. It all came back to how Balthier felt that sometimes overwhelming urge to make sure Vaan was taken care of despite how independent Vaan may be. It was merely second nature.

From the moment Balthier felt that chill of having Vaan's girl taken must have been the start to it. Having the boy around him for so long had made Balthier grown accustomed to him, just as Vaan had grown on the others.

Seeing Vaan nearly stabbed by some creature and probably killed by such a blow had made Balthier react. He could not allow something that held the rest of them on the edge of whatever sanity they had left to be hurt.

There was movement near him that made Balthier shift. With loosing himself on his contemplation on the boy again he hadn't noticed the body so near him. Actually, so near that the body was occupying the same bed as his.

Balthier lifted a curious eyebrow and looked down at the sleeping figure next to his body. Indeed the mop of unruly blond hair next to his injured shoulder belonged to none other than the boy he had just been thinking about. He nearly laughed out that he hadn't noticed the boy before if he not been so wondrous just why Vaan was there.

He found himself watching Vaan again, that sleeping figure, as he had done so for a few moments back in the Strahl however many days before. Vaan was so entirely childish when he slept. How Vaan so easily held tight to those balmy dreams, always trying to find ways to make them real. Balthier shook his head.

"Vaan, be a sport and tell me what you're doing in what seems to be my bed." He whispered, nearly too content to wake the sleepy one.

Vaan shifted closer like an animal to something that protected it. Again, Balthier almost laughed out loud. The brown haired man allowed Vaan to sleep a few more long moments before finally reaching out to touch a hand to his cheek and warm skin. He winced slightly as his injured shoulder protested the movement.

"Get up, you." He pinched the cheek hard.

Vaan yelped out loudly and shot up like a kitten drenched in a bucket of frozen water. In his sitting position he turned his head rapidly from side to side trying to find the source of his attacker.

Entirely amused, Balthier merely watched him from his spot on the bed.

The blond finally turned his head to look sheepishly at Balthier next to him. A short flush came to his cheeks. "Uhh… They didn't have enough beds."

"Oh, really now?"

Vaan nodded.

"Could you explain why I'm shirtless and in bloody bandages too? Out of shirts?"

The flush across Vaan's cheeks grew as his embarrassment did as well. "They said you'd heal faster if you were like that! It wasn't like I just asked them to take your shirt off for me."

Oh. Balthier then laughed. "So who took it off, Vaan?"

"Me."

There was more laughter.

"Who else was going to?!"

Vaan only glared down at Balthier with some sort of pride left that tried to flare. It was all truth and nothing to be laughing about. Myrn had told him that if nothing was there to aggravate the wound that it would heal much faster. So Vaan had taken off Balthier's clothing and set him down to rest. Why was that so embarrassingly amusing to the older one? Vaan snorted in disdain and pulled the covers back to get out of the bed.

His wrist was taken which halted Vaan in his movements. The boy was startled for a moment before settling back in his spot and looking down at Balthier.

Balthier blinked with a sure smirk still upon his lips. He watched Vaan and checked him over for any injuries or scratches alike. With what Vaan always picked to wear while traveling he might as well be shirtless too, so it was why Balthier found it positively amusing.

The brown haired man pondered his protectiveness over Vaan and why it grew nearly possessive. Wanting to teach Vaan these things but knowing that the Dalmasca boy had not a thread of that sort of patience. "Are you and the others alright as well?" He asked.

Vaan nodded, not fully understanding of Balthier's attentions but answered nonetheless. "Everyone's just waiting for you."

"Oh, how kind of them."

"Balthier."

Fingers stayed clasped around Vaan's wrist, touching skin. "Yes?"

"Why did you just save me like that? I would've been alright." Vaan said.

Balthier loosened his grip on the wrist but Vaan stayed put in the sheets. He was always amazed at how indestructible Vaan claimed to be all the time. But it was quite obvious that the younger boy was not. If Balthier had gotten so injured from that attack he hadn't wanted to think of what Vaan would have suffered. "It was a whim-"

"-Of the leading man. Fran said you'd say that." Vaan rolled his eyes.

Balthier smiled and replied, "She always knows what my lines are. Perhaps I am running out of things to say." He shook his head and then placed his gaze back at the leaf and cedar ceiling. "When you were just standing there watching that retched thing come at you I had to get you out of the way, couldn't have you being hurt. There are so many things I still need to teach you."

Vaan looked down at the sheets, as if embarrassed. "…Teach me? You've never made anything official before."

"Well of course I want to teach you how to _not _explode the engine of my ship while dear Fran is trying to get her working."

Vaan frowned. That just wasn't going to be let go anytime soon was it? "That's it?" The blond asked. Vaan was nearly let down by that simple note.

"What else do you want me to teach you?" Balthier returned. Even though he knew full well of all the things that Vaan screamed out to understand. It was not just ship piloting, Vaan always portrayed to need someone to show him things and to give him that guidance that no one ever gave after he lost everything. Balthier saw that Vaan wanted to know life and how to live his own.

But Balthier wanted things as well. He wanted Vaan in his possession. Like a piece of black coal Vaan seemed to be, but polished enough could be transformed into perfect diamond. It was entertaining for Balthier to think that Vaan needed and demanded that sort of attention.

"Well I-"

Balthier sat up and ignored the pain that shocked up his shoulder and neck. His fingers came up to touch those lips that Vaan would often chew or suck when unsure of things or nervous. He watched the response that Vaan gave him, nearly shying away in surprise but Balthier never gave something up.

His fingers moved to Vaan's cheek, feeling and brushing against warm skin. It seemed so much more warm then his.

"I might teach you anything you wish as long as you don't just let those balmy dreams of yours get to your head every other moment. It's quite taxing."

"What?"

Balthier leaned his head so closely to the younger one that he could feel the hot unsure breath mingle with his own. Besides, Balthier was a pirate. He took exactly what he wanted no matter what the price or worth was. Always sure of himself, always knowing what he meant seriously in his mind even if he did not wish to come to terms with all of it.

He wanted to see just what Vaan would do when faced with any sort of tension or sudden movements. With the Marlboro the boy's focus seemed elsewhere. If he couldn't simply keep up with a fight of that sort how would he fair with direct contact?

It was a rather enticing thought, random, but enticing.

The younger one did not move away and moments later nearly shifted closer. Acceptance of something Vaan had been asking of in the first place. It pleased Balthier to have what he had stolen.

Balthier felt Vaan reach to examine and play lightly with a piece of the bandage that had come loose. The gestures were short and experimental, inexperienced.

Balthier smirked. "Satisfied?"

Vaan had his gaze locked on Balthier but broke it away in embarrassment. It seemed to Balthier that Vaan had been thinking on a different course of action just in the last moment. He watched Vaan lean back slightly and cautiously ask, "When you say balmy dreams do you mean nice or do you mean crazy? Or maybe the off chance you mean pleasant weather?"

Balthier gave a short chuckle. He would leave Vaan to decide which definition he liked best. That was half the fun anyway.

The laughter seemed to displease the wound and it fell short as Balthier winced painfully. Too much movement and aggravation from the serious lesion could not stand such playfulness from Balthier. It seized with pain and the man was forced to fall back into a neutral position upon the soft bed. The blankets gave a soft thumping sound as he fell upon them.

It alarmed Vaan as he sat rigid and eyes flashed with concern. The moment was shattered as Balthier twisted with sudden pain and the wound began to bleed profusely again. Instead of the calming sounds of huffed breathing it was replaced with harsh grumbles of pain.

Vaan pulled himself quickly from the warm bed and ran to claim the fresh bandages from the table that Jote had left for them. Vaan moved and clattered things loudly and tripped over the leg of a tall wooden chair. It came down with a clack. Wooden bowls and cutlery were swept to the floor as Vaan fumbled with the new bandages.

A brown eyebrow was raised as Balthier watched the entire scene. With his shoulder nearly screaming bloody murder he managed to stop his gritting of teeth to look at Vaan clumsily destroying the room. In perfect health, wounded or in a deadly position that could lead to the end of his life, Balthier still would always manage a comment of sarcasm. "Please Vaan; this room is not the Strahl. Don't just frolic about rashly and hope the task gets done again. My heart cannot take it neither can the hole in my abdomen."

Vaan paused, turning sheepishly to Balthier. At that, Balthier only snorted before wincing again. The action put Vaan back in business.

It would be a long next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four **

_Eruyt Village  
3:56PM_

It was hard to see a clear sun beam when sitting high up in the trees. The sun always filtered through the large leaves of the treetops leaving splotches of light across the wood platforms. The light looked like hundreds of puzzle pieces trying to lace together.

Vaan sat upon the high platform with his legs hanging off the edge. His fingers played distractedly with the red cloth at his waist. With eyes locked up at the rustling leaves and ears keen on the whispering wind, he sat looking as if he was lost in deep though and even the loudest of shouts would not gain his attention. His lips parted and mouthed a few simple words before he frowned and let his expression fall into a melancholy mood. After all, Vaan had many things to ponder about.

He was easily annoyed by the items flying around in his mind. What to do with them and how to approach the questions that he had. Not at all was he overly worried that sort of thing just made stress, but more so that Vaan was being curious and impatient.

They had been in Eruyt Village for two long days now. The days were filled with the simple attempts to entertain themselves and trying to keep out of the way of he easily agitated Veira. Even though they were welcomed into the village for a few days it was a fact that the glares and careful looks they got from many of the natives here made them seem unwanted. It even came to a point were Basch had held enough respect for the race that he had camped outside the village surrounded by insects and animals alike. Penelo and Ashe had escaped the village during the day, taking to walks in the outside forest cautiously rather than be surrounded by the nearly suffocating looks of the elder Veira. The race was awfully protective of the village.

That was not to mention the tension that Vaan knew that Fran must have been enduring. The woman was nearly missing and he hadn't seen her since the previous morning. Her presence was unknown to all the others although they respected her privacy and left her to be alone.

All the restlessness they were feeling was undoubtedly tenfold stronger on Vaan. The mess of being set back many days and having to wait to reach their goal led back to the entire fact that Vaan had nearly destroyed the ship and gotten Balthier injured. It was his job to over think such a manner at the same time as wonder how to get himself and the others out of the conflict. He felt responsible for the delay no matter the forgiving looks Penelo shot him or the nonchalant gaze that Ashe bestowed him with.

"This is all so stupid." Vaan said to himself.

"Is that what you think?"

Vaan turned his head in surprise at being heard and not realizing that someone had come near. His eyes feel upon Fran in which his surprise only heightened. She stood with a slender hand on her hip and long hair swishing down her back. Her eyes seemed cold and light at the same time as she looked at him. Fran took a few steps closer and lifted her head to look up at the leave shrouded sky.

The boy watched her while still playing with his red cloth.

"I must agree that the idea that I'd ever spend so much time here is a little bit…" She whispered.

Vaan looked down at his feet and frowned. "I'm sorry."

She only lifted a hand in a dismissive gesture.

Things stilled into silence with only the rustle of the leaves surrounding them. They sat in comfortable contemplation as if they were simply enjoying some sort of repose before the long journey continued on. This was the first time Vaan had seen Fran trying relax since they had gotten here. He lifted his gaze back to the woman and said, "Where did you disappear to?"

Fran visibly frowned and looked down at the sitting boy with a stone gaze. He nearly flinched. The Viera sighed and crossed her arms gently obviously taking her time to answer. He always seemed to ask the wrong questions at the wrong times. "Sometimes we need to search for things that make us feel comfortable again." She finally said.

Vaan didn't fully understand but left his questioning on her meaning held back. Penelo once said he had to practice in holding his tongue. He nodded slowly.

"How is Balthier?" Fran asked.

It was his turn to frown. "He keeps complaining. I'm doing all I can to make sure he heals up faster but all he can do is keep patronizing me for not doing anything right. And then he has the nerve to shoot stupid sarcastic comments at me all the time."

Fran was silent throughout his explanation on her partner and she nearly smirked at how riled up Vaan would get over something so trivial. "It sounds he is getting better with more haste than you imagine." She said calmly effectively hiding her humour.

"Are you kidding me?" Vaan exclaimed.

The woman reached up to tug a piece of blond hair out of her eyes and moved to sit down next to the Hume. Her long tanned legs stretched out fluidly. "It seemed you know little about Balthier."

This made Vaan pause and blink at the woman sitting next to him. His lips fell parted as he took a short moment to wonder what she meant by that. His eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps that was true but he was getting confused by the way Fran was trying to explain things. The Viera always had a way of speaking so poetically that Vaan often had troubles trying to comprehend what she was saying.

When Fran caught that look she shook her head. "His sarcasm is a sign of health. If he were to be truly injured he would be ignoring everyone. Balthier dislikes being made out to be weak." She sighed. "It seems that Blathier merely likes your attention you're spoiling him with."

"What?!" Vaan shouted. His voice echoed up into the treetops.

Fran was as calm as always. "He may be a man, but a boy he will always be."

Vaan snorted at her comment and nearly laughed out loud at how ridiculous it sounded to him. Balthier always seemed like he had everything under control no matter what the situation was. He always had something to say and always something to save them from a tight situation. He didn't seem like he was a boy at all. To Vaan he was a man and a pirate.

Fran seemed to notice his denial. "We have both escaped from our lives, Balthier and I. Running from something you should face is certainly childish, don't you think."

"Running?"

"Balthier runs from his family, his honour and his rights. Being a pirate, he finds thing to confide in. Like a child looking for comfort." Fran refused to explain her own reasoning for herself. She knew fully well that she had run from her home and her heritage. That the one thing that she confided in to save herself from depression was the weapons she fought hard to specialize in, her curiosity with the Hume and her life in the skies gave her purpose and life after running from what she should have faced. After all, it seemed like this was about Balthier and Vaan.

Fran always thought that Balthier was always searching. He didn't have many things to look after besides the treasure rewards of hunts and planning trip to other vast places of Dalmasca. She plainly saw that Balthier was always hunting; always trying to steal something that would make him whole again. After seeing the way Balthier had begun to treat Vaan, she had a good guess on what he wanted to steal next.

The question was if Vaan strong enough to be more than something material that in the end was useless. Was it Vaan that could give Balthier that comfort he craved to confide in, if he could be someone much more stable than material wealth to the pirate?

Fran was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Vaan looked up at her with a gaze of curiosity. "Fran, I don't understand what you mean."

She frowned. Vaan really was a stubborn boy. "He has accepted your help and refused all apologies for him getting injured, yes?"

Vaan nodded.

"He wants you to help him, and you only, I believe. That is why he pushes you so far. A test, the one thing he's trying to find his comfort in."

The Hume looked almost shocked as he let his hand fall from her shoulder. He gazed up at the leaves with the sun filtering through them.

Balthier accepted Vaan's care in hopes to test him. All the pushing that the man had done to Vaan, all the rude remarks and sarcastic comments to agitate Vaan was in some sort of hope to teach Vaan to deal with such things. Vaan suddenly felt lonely in a way that he understood where Balthier may have been coming from; trying to push him in the right direction so much.

No one liked to be alone. Everyone tried to find things to feel comfortable, to maintain who they were.

Hadn't Vaan been like that all along? He had everything taken away from him, his brother, his family, his right to live as a proud Dalmasca citizen. What left did he have to feel safe? He cared for Penelo and for Kites, Vaan fought hard for Ashe and to fulfil his dream to live as free as a bird and found Balthier to be someone he wanted to be near always. Vaan had long ago found the things that made him who he was.

Was it Blathier that was having trouble finding that?

"Thank you, Fran. I'm sorry I didn't understand it before." He said, brightening with a grin.

Fran didn't pick to reply and only nodded slightly.

Vaan stood from his spot and made a quick dash down the wooden platform and started down the steps. He was quick and a fire of determination was bright in his eye. He had to speak with Balthier and to ask him many things. How it would go over, he didn't know, but if he was ever to learn how to be near Blathier he would have to get by his little quirks. Vaan wanted more than anything to be near the man, to learn, and to achieve something that made him who he was. In the process of doing that, doing something Vaan did best; protect the people he cared for.

Fran still sat upon the wooden platform of her former home. "The wind is nice."

Boots clanked across the wood as Vaan made way for the cabin that Balthier and he were staying in. It took him nearly no time at all to reach the closed door and upon reaching it he flung the door open and walked in with an obvious bounce in his step.

Why he was in such a good mood suddenly would and could only be blamed on the more optimistic view on their situation with each other after hearing what Balthier may be thinking from what Fran said. Vaan was a natural curious boy and somewhat of an explorer as well. His adoration for the man seemed heightened and he would not let his sense of doubt of his previous melancholy mood disrupt him.

"Time to change your bandages, Balthier!" Vaan said upon walking in.

"Care to do it correctly this time, boy?" Balthier replied quickly.

That left Vaan nearly tripping. The pirate went right to the obvious comments on his lack of medical skill. It nearly agitated him as he glared down at Balthier.

The injured pirate was still laid out upon the bed but was propped up on pillows in a sitting position. He sat clad in his pants and the bandages around his torso. His multitude of rings and jewellery sat on the table and Balthier appeared to be reading a book. Although since being confined to this room for two days he seemed restless and his brown hair hung in a ragged manner.

Balthier put the book down and raised an eyebrow. "You seem in a much better mood this afternoon."

The boy shrugged and moved across the room to pick up the fresh roll of bandages that Penelo had brought that morning. He fiddled with the white cloth a moment before moving to the bed. He sat down. "I've done some serious thinking and talking."

The pirate seemed amused. "What a challenge."

Vaan had to resist the urge to huff and reach out to ravage the bandages quickly around Balthier's torso. He knew his rash behaviour was only Balthier trying to annoy him once again. Ignoring it he turned and climbed up to sit on the bed in a more comfortable position and reached out to the injured man and unhooked where the bandage sat holding it tightly closed.

The blond boy could feel Balthier shift closer to make the job simpler. There was a moment of silence while Vaan worked on removing the bandages from the abrasion and shoulder. There were times were he nearly had to wrap his entire arm around Balthier to excess the bandage and unravel it. The white cloth looked bloody but had much less upon it since the previous day.

"...Hnn." Balthier hissed slightly when the wound was exposed to the air once again. It looked clean and swollen but no longer bloated. There was no infection.

Vaan reached for the bowl of clean water on the nearby table and brought a clean cloth to the wound to clean it thoroughly. Fingers were gentle to pad at the wound. He worked carefully and with his eyes on his task didn't take the time to glance up at Balthier and notice the look of emotion crossing Balthier's face.

When finished Vaan took the fresh bandages and begin to dress the wound again. There was still silence between them like some sort of ritual they went through with each other that needed no words. Only if Vaan hesitated or did something incorrectly would Balthier instantly pip up with a word of annoyance. Since that had not occurred they sat in comfortable silence.

The pirate let out a small breath and continued to watch Vaan work. Balthier felt as though he could watch Vaan work forever. The boy was careful this time around and no longer seemed agitated with the task of having to dress his injury. Soft fingers touching his bare chest and breath coming from those pouting lips made Balthier feel more allured than normal. It was not until Vaan raised the little knife to cut the bandages to the correct length and managed to knick himself on the finger did Balthier break out of his watchful stupor.

Vaan let out a hiss of pain and withdrew his fingers away from Balthier's line of view. A little drip of blood fell from Vaan's finger but he did all he could to escape the look that the pirate was sure to give him. It came all too quickly.

"Oh limey, look it." Balthier frowned.

"It's fine!" Vaan quickly retorted in defence.

"If you think bleeding is fine, go right ahead, but from obvious experience I know that not to be true." Balthier said. With his words he reached out to take the boy's hand in his and examined it with a little bit of force. Vaan tried to resist it but ultimately had to show the man his tiny cut.

Vaan continued to try and pull his hand away futilely. "It's just a scratch stop bothering with it!"

There was an obvious glare match before the two males started to tug at each other. One trying to examine the little cut and the other attempting to hide it. Words exchanged quickly and the bed gave a creak as they nearly began to wrestle. Balthier growled out in pain when he moved the wrong way and his shoulder tensed sharply. They stopped.

"I'm sorry-" Vaan started.

"If you would as so kind as to let me help you, as you do me, you'd come to know that I would like to see if you're alright as well. So stop being a foolish stick and let me see how badly you hurt yourself. It's only fair I take care of you as well." Balthier said with irritation.

Vaan fell into silence and blinked at the pirate. He could see the agitation in Balthier's brown eyes and finally decided to compile with the examination.

Balthier took the hand in a firm grip and observed the cut without looking at the boy's face. The cut seemed deep but nothing that needed intense attention. The pirate knew that his concern was merely another way to be closer to the boy and to repay him for all his actions. So with a firm decision he parted his lips and took the injured digit into his mouth and gently soothed it with his tongue. He still didn't look up at Vaan.

In response to having his finger sucked on Vaan, of course, gave a yelp and tried to flinch away. The hold that Balthier had seemed determined enough to keep him there. He could feel the tongue against his skin and the cut seemed to not hurt as much, the sting washing away. He was momentarily distracted from trying to flinch away with watching Balthier pay such tender affection to his finger in such an intimate way. His body soon stilled, eyes locked on the mouth sucking his finger.

Balthier looked up to see that look of interest in Vaan's eyes. He felt a jolt of satisfaction at this and continue his menstruations for a long moment before finally releasing the finger and giving it a bold little lick afterwards.

Vaan seemed stunned into silence for the moment.

"Now you better stop being so careless." Balthier said, smirking quite brightly.

Vaan shifted his eyes from his saliva wet finger up to Balthier's face. Soon it all hit him rather forcefully in the head and he let his gaze quickly fall away from the man as a blushed flared across his cheeks.

This seemed to amuse the injured pirate even more as reached out to lift Vaan's chin up again. He observed that look upon his face and felt a rather joyous jolt of satisfaction curl up his spine. The man didn't know if he could take teasing the boy so much for any longer and knew fully well just what he thought of the boy. The way Vaan reacted so simply to him and the sort of attention he received from the boy was all too much. Being a pirate or not, everyone had their limits.

"If you keep looking like that at me, I'll have to kick you out of here. Wouldn't want anything to happen, you know." Balthier sighed, letting go of the chin he was holding.

"What am I to you?" Vaan suddenly exclaimed. His tone of voice was desperate, seemed confused and both stubborn at the same time.

Balthier seemed puzzled for a moment before the implication of the words donned on him. He had been asking himself that same question the moment they arrived here in the village, had he not? Always wondering why his attraction for Vaan was as such, why he always pushed to boy to take the next step and protected him so forcefully in the end. It was a good question and Vaan deserved an answer after something as intimate as sucking on his finger… It still made Balthier inwardly smirk but it faded away after trying to find an effective way to answer Vaan.

"What is all this? Why do you want me to be so near you? What is it?" Vaan asked again, getting rash. He inched closer to Balthier.

For once in his life, Balthier looked away and lacked the confidence he thought he always possessed. Surely, he should just brush this off as he had done so many times before and tell the boy off and be done with it. He could not find his words with Vaan looking so desperate for the real answer. Balthier made his living running from the things he didn't wish to face. He had done it his entire life and for that he would never repent. He ran from his father, his past life, and even now ran from guards and the Empire.

He had to stop running sometime. It was not something that would forever accept him for who he was. Yet, what was there left to keep him from destroying who he was? His sense of identity was lost in all his running.

He couldn't run from answering Vaan. It wasn't fair anymore. "You are something I want." Balthier said, his voice gaining back some of his previous confidence, "Your ridiculous sense of dreams and aspirations reminds me of someone I used to be. You're…what I want." His eyes lifted back to Vaan.

The blond boy had been listening intently to the words that were returned. He felt suddenly warmed again from it. To hear it was something a lot more solid than trying to understand the actions that were underneath. Vaan had always been someone where things had to be explained as such.

Balthier continued, "And if I can't be what I want I will have it next to me at all times, even if I must steal it."

Vaan looked up at just the right instant to see Balthier leaning in closer. With a quick breath Vaan felt the lips of the older man crush to his in a rigorous kiss that left him breathless and wide eyed. The kiss was fast but held such gentleness to it that he couldn't seem to pull away as he had tried with his finger. It was useless to try and move away, Balthier would take it eventually. He felt stilled again and realized that he did not want to move away. Vaan wanted to be closer.

Hesitantly he brought a hand up to touch the unfinished bandages at the man's torso and played with them before he ran his hand against Balthier's chest. Skin shivered under the touch as Vaan returned the kiss upon his lips. It felt hot.

When Balthier finally pulled his lips away there was a look of lust in his eye. The smirk looked daring on his kiss bruised lips while messy brown locks fell into his eyes. The man looked as if he had won his most precious treasure yet.

Vaan nearly pouted.

"That is the first rule of proper pirating. Steal what you want most."

He smiled instead.

**End**


End file.
